


First Time

by kwhyloren



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwhyloren/pseuds/kwhyloren
Summary: Yoosung and MC have been dating a while and MC is ready to take their relationship to the next level.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been out of the smut scene for some time now, and this is my first fic since getting back into the groove, so I’m a little nervous posting it. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it!! ( also posted on my tumblr, yoosunging )

He's focused, and it's cute. Tongue protruding slightly from his pursed lips in concentration, eyebrows furrowed-- the bridge of his nose wrinkles ever so slightly as something happens on the screen. You had taken your attention away from the game not too long ago, and at the moment, you didn't care. 

 

Right now, you're more interested in how the hazy blue light from his computer mixes with the violet of his eyes.

 

"Gah!! Dammit!" Yoosung curses, tugging off his headphones and letting them plop onto his lap. It's a moment before he's looking at you with an embarrassed expression. He never did like you seeing his outbursts. "Sorry, _____ . That was just..." he sighs, "..so unfair."

 

"It's okay." You smile softly and get up from your spot on the edge of his bed, moving over to him to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

 

He seems comforted, but not completely. His eyes gaze back at the game, looking lost. "Now I have to start over..."

 

"Maybe you should take a break," you offer.

 

Yoosung looks startled for a moment, then worried.

 

"Oh! I've been playing too much, haven't I?" He picks up the discarded headset and sets it on the desk, swiveling his chair a little to face you. Those eyes find yours, and you can tell he thinks he's made you upset somehow. "Okay, no more LOLOL for tonight. What do you want to do?"

 

You're lost in his eyes and you know what you want, but part of you is terrified to ask. Ever since Yoosung became your boyfriend, all your dates had ended in the same way. He'd take you home and give you a little kiss goodnight before going home himself. At first, you thought he was just being a gentleman, but now you were starting to think that he may be scared to let you spend the night.

 

And if that's the case...maybe what you want to ask will be too much.

 

"_____? Hey, are you okay?" His voice pulls you from your thoughts again and you realize you've been staring for far too long without answering his question.

 

"Y-yes, I'm fine." There's a hotness spreading on your cheeks, and you hope he can't see it.

 

He does one of those lazy smiles you love so much and the urge is almost unbearable now. "Good. So what do you want to do?"

 

It's now or never, you think. You can't be scared forever.

 

"I...I want.." How do you say this? Tentatively, you reach for his wrist and lightly tug, wanting him to get up from his chair. "Let's cuddle."

 

He blinks and stands, a small blush creeping onto his features. "Okay."

 

Gently, you tug him towards his bed, letting go of his wrist as you crawl onto the wrinkled sheets. You could tell he had frantically tried to make the bed before coming to pick you up earlier. He always forgot, and you thought it was endearing.

 

You prop a pillow up against the wall to lean your back against and pat the spot next to you. Yoosung gives you a nervous smile and you suddenly feel guilty for what you're trying to do. He crawls up next to you and drapes an arm around your shoulder. Normally, you'd scooch closer and rest your head on his shoulder, but...this time, you want it to be different.

 

The words won't come to you, and you know they won't if you wait.  So you decide to ask with something other than words. You turn your body slightly to face him more and look up at him. "Yoosung...?"

 

"Hm?" He looks back at you and stops. Recognition, then affection reflect in his eyes. You know he knows the look you're giving him. It's the 'kiss me' look, the one you always gave to him. It's not out of the ordinary, and he probably doesn't suspect you of anything more than just wanting a kiss. So, he leans in to meet your lips sweetly with his.

 

You close your eyes and lean into it, heart fluttering. He lets the kiss linger for a few seconds before pulling away and smiling brightly at you, visibly blushing. You're staring at him again, and you know it's time to make your move.

 

Slowly, you sit up, the arm that was around your shoulder falling off. Yoosung, confused, opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, you move yourself to straddle his lap. His eyes widen slightly, and you can't read what's in them. It's nerve-wracking, but you manage to bring your hands to gently cup his cheeks. He's staring, and you know you have his full attention.

 

"Yoosung.." you whisper, and it's almost a prayer.

 

One of his hands reaches up to touch yours, grasping it slightly and lightly moving it away from his face. At first, your heart sinks, and you think he's rejecting the gesture, but then he brings your hand to his lips to kiss your fingers. Your heart jumps and stutters into a sprint. He brings your hand to his chest and holds it there, and you can feel that his heart is beating fast, too.

 

"_____." He says your name softly, but his tone is more serious than usual, and you instantly know he's caught on to you. "Are you sure..?"

 

It struck you as a weird question. Of course you were sure. Was he? The guilt crept back again, and you wondered if you were forcing something on him he didn't want to do yet.

 

"Yes....are you?"

 

He's quiet for a moment, but his gaze softens. "Yes."

 

Your eyes widen, his answer unexpected. You thought he would say no, and maybe, just maybe, a few weeks later after he had thought about it a little, he'd say yes but...

 

"Really..?" You ask, breathless.

 

Yoosung nods slowly, eyes wandering elsewhere for a moment. He looks a little embarrassed. "Yeah...I thought about it a few times this week and I realized I was wondering why we hadn't yet."

 

You stay quiet, watching him, still feeling the pulse of his heart against your hand. He looks back at you again and lets out a small, awkward, laugh. "To be honest, I'm really nervous. What if...I do it wrong?" There's that worried look again.

 

You lean in to plant a kiss on his forehead. "You won't."

 

When you pull away, his expression is different again-- hopeful and determined...and something else you can't distinguish. He lets go of your hand and you keep it there on his chest for a moment longer before letting both of them drop to your sides. He's still for another moment before his hands slowly make their way to the hem of your shirt, his fingers sliding between the opening to graze the skin underneath.

 

He's testing the waters. Soon, his hands make their way up to touch the fabric of your bra. He hesitates, then removes his hands from underneath your shirt completely, looking flustered. "Take it off," he says, and you know he's not meaning to sound sexy, but the way he said it makes you want him all the more.

 

You oblige, pulling the shirt up and over your head, tossing it to the side when you're done. His eyes are on you, you can feel him looking, and you want more of it. Your hands move to your back, fingers finding the clasps of your bra. You make sure to look at his face, wanting to see his reaction the moment it finally comes off. The small clicks of the clasps coming undone make his eyes widen, and you pull off the now unnecessary garment, tossing it aside.

 

His expression is one of wonder. He reaches to cup one, then both of your breasts, squeezing them lightly as if to figure them out. One of his thumbs brush across a nipple and you inhale shakily. He stops, assessing if your reaction was a positive one before continuing to fondle them a few minutes more.

 

Then, suddenly, he stops, hands dropping to your waist. He's biting his lip, cheeks as red as anything, but the look in his eyes is not one of embarrassment, but impatience.

 

"I....want to be naked." He doesn't know how to word it, you can tell. It's blunt, and a little awkward, but you know his meaning, and you feel the same way.

 

"Me too." You move to stop straddling him, making your way to the edge of the bed and standing up. He watches you a moment, like he's in a trance, before following suit, standing a few feet in front of you.

 

First, he takes off his shirt, as if to match you. Then, in a moment of bravery, he starts to undo his belt, and then his pants before he pulls them to the ground. He steps out of them and leaves them there, on the floor. You're staring, wide-eyed, surprised at how bold he's being as he reaches for the hem of his boxers.

 

Shit, you think to yourself, he's already got you in his grasp, and you're not even naked yet.

 

He takes a small breath, then pulls them down quickly, all at once. They drop to the floor along with everything else. His erection is prominent, precum already crowning the head of his shaft. You drag your eyes up the length of his body, your sex already aching slightly with the want of him. When you finally see his expression you almost stop breathing.

 

There's love in his eyes, but also lust. He wants you, no, needs you, and he can't understand why it took him so long to do this. And he can't wait any longer. Slowly, he closes the distance between the two of you, taking small but deliberate steps until he's inches from you. His fingers deftly undo your shorts, pulling them down gradually. He's kneeling in front of you now, and your shorts are on the ground. He reaches for your panties and you hold your breath for a moment, waiting. They come down, too, and he stays kneeling, eyes locked.

 

"You're...beautiful," Yoosung whispers. He's in awe of you; he already loved you before, but now that he sees all of you, the love feels bigger. It grows to encompass all of you. You shiver in anticipation as he plants a chaste kiss below your belly button.

 

"Y-Yoosung.." you whine almost, and you see him smile like he'd enjoy you begging. He stands, running his hands up your bare sides as he ascends, trailing over your breasts and up to rest lightly on your cheeks. His eyes are looking at your body, but it feels like he's also looking at your soul and loving that too.

 

It's silent and all you can hear is the sound of your breathing mingling with his. It's only a moment and then he's kissing you feverishly, passionately-- and your hands move to his hips to steady yourself because you almost feel faint. The motion pulls the two of you closer together, the length of his penis pressing slightly against you. It teases you and makes your cunt quiver with lust, begging for a release. You press yourself harder against him, rubbing the soft skin of your abdomen against his length. He gasps softly into your mouth, breaking the kiss. His hands are quickly at your waist and he half-hoists you onto the bed. You're laying back now, your ass resting just before the edge of the mattress, arms splayed by the sides of your head.

 

He peers down at you, then looks down at himself, a hand moving to grip his hardness. You can tell he's figuring it out, and you wait, the need to have him growing with every passing second. His other hand moves towards your sex, fingers touching your clit with curious wonder before they move downwards toward your opening. Two of his fingers gingerly enter you and you gasp, curling your toes with the feeling. You're being teased again. He slowly moves them in and out; you glimpse his intrigued expression before your eyes flutter shut. It's too much to keep them open anymore.

 

After a moment, he stops, and you feel him shift slightly. His fingers stay near your opening, and something larger grazes you there. You bite your lip. The head of his penis moves again; this time, he holds it still with his hand, guiding it until it's lined up with your entrance. It pushes in slowly, only making it an inch or so before he lets out a moan.

 

"A-ah..." He composes himself for a second, then pushes himself a little deeper. You whimper and arch your back, arms moving to your sides to grip the sheets with your palms. His hands find your breasts again. He grips them tightly, catching you off guard when he pushes himself all the way in with one more strong thrust.

 

"F-Fuck...!" You exclaim, unable to hold it back. Your walls clench against his cock, and he grunts slightly, lost in the moment. He waits a little too long. "Y-Yoosung...please.."

 

Your begging sets something off in him and he begins to move his hips, thrusting in and out of you in a sensual rhythm that drives you crazy. Moving yourself with him, you can't help but want him closer. He's too far away, standing at the edge of the bed, leaning only enough to reach an angle that feels good for both of you...but you know it could feel better. You move your hands to grab his wrists, your legs lifting up to wrap themselves around his waist.

 

"Come here," you command.

 

He obeys, leaning over until his chest brushes the tips of your breasts. His forearms slide underneath your shoulders, elbows at your sides to prop himself up. "Like this...?" he breathes, inches from your face.

 

"Yes." It's more of a moan than a word.

 

His lips are on yours in seconds, and he's thrusting again, but this time the angle rubs his skin against your clit, making you see stars. You moan into his mouth, forgetting yourself for a moment as your teeth gently nip at his lower lip. He gasps slightly, then kisses you even harder, and you realize that this boy likes to be bitten. The kisses are sloppy and feverish with desire, and his movements speed up, the rhythm in which he penetrates you becoming shaky. You feel one of his arms shift under your shoulder slightly and something tugs at the hair on your scalp. He entwines his fingers in the strands, keeping your head still as he continues to kiss you. He pulls back after a few minutes, his thrusts coming to a stop. You open your eyes.

 

"_-____..." He whimpers, eyes half-open, breath trembling. "I want you on top of me."

 

There's no shyness left in him. His violet eyes are hungry and the look he's giving you makes the heat in your belly grow. You nod, and he lets out a sigh, removing his fingers from your hair and slowly sitting back up. Your legs lower from around him and your cunt throbs in protest when he pulls himself out of you.

 

You sit up as he climbs onto the bed, watching him. He lays down on his back, eyes glancing over at you, waiting for you to make a move. Your eyes trail down his body again and stop when they reach his member, glistening wet in the lamplight. You crawl over to him and straddle him again, only this time you sit yourself on his thighs. He looks confused, and rightly so. You're too far down for him to be inside you again, but you wanted to try something.

 

"Wh-" he starts, then is cut off by his own shaky gasp as you take his cock in your hand. Your grips is firm, but gentle, and it's almost too easy to slide your hand up and down along his shaft. It's coated in your pleasure, and his. He moans, his hips bucking up slightly with your movements. A whimper escapes him and he bites his lip to stop it, but you hear it anyway. You smile.

 

"P-please..." he says, almost pleading.

 

Not wanting to tease him any longer, you release your grip on him, moving yourself upward so that your entrance is positioned right above his cock. You look at him, meeting his eyes, love and wonder reflected in them. Your heart flutters and he smiles softly up at you. It's that smile that makes you realize you can't possibly wait any longer. You need him. You want him close, and you want to be his, and him to be yours. So you push yourself down slowly onto him, your hands moving to grip his shoulders. He gasps softly and shifts underneath you, moving his hips upward a little. It's an encouragement, and you take it, easing yourself down on him all the way, legs quivering at the feeling of him filling you completely again. His hands move to your waist, fingers digging into your soft skin. You moan and sit up a little more, hands sliding down from his shoulders to rest on his chest. He moves again underneath you, hips slowly beginning to rock; his hands push down on your hips, making the friction between the two of you harder.

 

Your nails scrape his chest as your fingers curl, thighs squeezing his hips. His breath hitches and you realize you want him to make more noises-- you want him moaning, want him to gasp your name. This sudden urge is strong, and you want it so badly that you start riding him faster, pelvis moving in rhythmic thrusts. He lets out a groan, his head tilting back against the pillows. You bite your lip and keep moving, rolling your hips with your movements, enjoying the way it makes his cock move inside of you. He's gripping your hips even tighter now, breath coming out in short, shaky gasps. With every stroke, he seems to groan a little more. Your walls tightening against the swell of his erection and you can feel the pleasure building within you. You're panting now, keeping your pace fast, opening your eyes slightly to try and glimpse his expression.

 

His eyes are closed and his head is still back against the pillows, exposing his neck. You're tempted again and you go for it, slowing your pace only a little as you lean down onto him to plant a gentle kiss on his neck. He gasps, his hands tightening on your hips. You smile against his skin and kiss him there again, then again, each time moving down towards his shoulder. He's making small sighs and grunts, trying to keep his thrusting up, but it's rhythm has become sloppy. You kiss again, this time opening your mouth to suck there a little, enough for him to feel it. He moans and bucks his hips up hard, making you gasp as he hits a sweet spot. You lay there for a moment, moving with him, legs shaking slightly. He keeps going, thrusting into you with slow, powerful strokes. Your clit rubs against him and the feeling mingles with the sensation of his cock plunging inside of you, sending electric waves up your spine. You breathe hotly against his neck, nails digging into his shoulders. Yoosung groans into your ear and it almost sends you to the brink, but you regain your composure, refusing to finish first.

 

You start kissing his neck again, slowly, drawing them out. One of his arms moves to wrap around your waist, the other moving up towards your upper back, his hand gripping your right shoulder. He's holding you tightly against him now, pushing you down as he thrusts up. It's maddening, how close you are, but you can't give into it, not yet. You open your mouth and lightly nip his neck. His breath hitches in his throat and he moans, his rhythm thrown off for a moment.

 

"H-hn..._____.." he breathes. "Ah...do...that again..."

 

You oblige, this time nipping him a little harder. He moans again and his thrusting becomes harder. He squeezes you against him, pushing himself in and out of you at a steady pace. Your cunt quivers and tightens, pleasure building so fast you don't know if you can hold on any longer. You bite him again, hard. Yoosung inhales sharply and groans, fingers digging into your shoulder. He's fucking you now, truly, his cock ramming into you with feverish need. Your nails dig into his shoulders and you push downward as he thrusts up, each time becoming closer to your end. He grips you tighter, arms shaking with the effort. His breathing is becoming more ragged, his groans less sporadic. You moan into his ear, almost at your breaking point.

 

"Y-Yoosung...I'm...!"

 

Then he gasps, and you feel him release himself inside of you. His seed fills you, and you can't help but moan loudly as your cunt spasms, waves of pleasure coursing through your body. You cling to him, riding out your orgasm until you're spent. He's shaking a little and his hold on you loosens slightly. You collapse onto his chest, panting. Some of his cum trickles out of you, dampening your inner thigh. The two of you lie there for a few moments, delirious, your mingled breathing the only sound. You feel Yoosung turn his head to place a soft kiss on your temple. His arms give you a weak squeeze.

 

"I love you," he says quietly. Your heart flutters. "You have...my whole heart."

 

You smile and nuzzle into his neck. "I love you too. I'm yours."

 

He lets out a contented sigh and his hand moves up to stroke your hair. You relax against him, feeling his heart beating against your own. Part of you wonders how you existed without him before. At the moment, you can't imagine being without him. Even the prospect of going back to your apartment tonight makes your heart twinge with grief. You just want to lie here with him, and fall asleep, safe in his arms.

 

"_____...?" he sounds hesitant. You wonder why.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Can you....sleep here tonight? Please?"

 

You breathe a sigh of relief. "Of course."


End file.
